The Reunion
by FlashFanGirl
Summary: Summary: What would happen if McKinley (New Direction) and Dalton (Warblers) have to have their school reunion at the same place? The location is Central City, the home of The Flash. What makes matters worse, during this trip a certain journalist from City Central is there to interview them? What is Barry Allen- or Sebastian Smythe going to do! (Little Olivarry)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did then people in glee wouldn't make Grant the bad guy (even though he is super good at it x3)

Summary: What would happen if McKinley (New Direction) and Dalton (Warblers) have to have their school reunion at the same place? The location is Central City, the home of The Flash. What makes matters worse, during this trip a certain journalist from City Central is there to interview them? What is Barry Allen- or Sebastian Smythe going to do?!

 **Note: I just want to say, I am not the best at writing stories, especially when it is TV series or crossover :P Anyway, sorry if I make any mistakes and feel free to tell me, it helps me improve. Reviews are appreciated :D !**

* * *

The Dalton Academy Warblers, one of the most inseparable groups of brothers by bond of all time. As they say, "Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler," and they always stick together. At least that what they thought, as they grew up and some "problems" occurred, they ended up separating their separate ways.

* * *

ND * F * W * ND * F * W * ND * F * W * ND * F * W * ND * F * W

* * *

Iris's p.o.v

Taking my normal rout to my job, I keep thinking about how Barry's attitude has changed a bit. Ever since he got a letter in the mail, something about (in Barry's words) a friend called Dalton, he has been jumpy, more than usual. Every time I try and ask about it he tries changing the subject, but he knows that I won't give up until I know his little secret. Something you learn when being a journalist.

* * *

Finally arriving, I walk in to Jitters to start my day. Hours later, while serving some costumers, I notice some tourists next in line. It wasn't that hard to realise they weren't from here, one, they look a bit lost, and two, they have tourist pamphlets. They were also in a huge group, wearing the exact same suits.

"Hello, can we have…7 coffees and three muffins and a brownie?" Asked one of the Blue and Red suited boys. Something of them seem familiar, I just can' put my finger on it.

"Sure, the coffees will take a while to make though," I told them, giving them their treats. "So, are you from Central or just visiting?"

"Mmfh-vivhhmh" He replied, eating his muffin. The other boys just chuckled and rolled their eyes at his action, while a dark haired, small but lean, said, "Sorry about him, that's how is always is. But yeah, we aren't from here. We come from Ohio; we are here for our school reunion. Our other friends will be meeting us at the hotel later so we decide, since we have a lot of spare time, we would have a look about and have a coffee."

"So, what school did you go to?" I asked passing them the rest of their order, wiping down the unit.

"Well, because of a planning mix up two schools got booked into one place for the reunions then later on they decided to just leave it like that and hope that we mingle more with the other school. Our friends, and my boyfriend, are from the other school, McKinley. I was also at that school but I was here first, and I haven't seen these guys since graduation. The school we went to was an all-boys private school called Dalton, sound all high and posh, but when there aren't any teachers in site it's like animals in a zoo. Thanks for the coffee's!" After they left to their table, that when I stopped functioning for a bit.

* * *

After standing frozen for nearly a minute I realised something. Barry got a letter that had the name Dalton. What if Dalton is not a person, but a place? What if Barry went to that school? I mean I remember that he went away for a while because of all the problems and drama in his (and mine's) old school. I may not know the entire thing but I intend to find out.

Walking over back to the boys, I coughed getting their attention. Chuckling lightly, I scratched my back. "Umm, since you said that you had a lot of spare time-"

"Sorry sweetie. No matter how pretty you are, I have a girlfriend" Bragged a shaggy brunette with a cocky little smile.

Rolling my eyes, leaning forward looking him strait in the eyes, I said, "That great, because if you ever try to go near me like that, I just have to warn you my dad's a detective with a gun and I know how to use one also. And that was not what I was going to say. I was going to say, since you said that you had a lot of spare time and I have a friend that, I am pretty sure, went to Dalton as well and he knows Central like the back of his palm. I thought, maybe, he could show you around?"

"Sounds like an awesome idea" They all agreed, some going back to their conversations.

Smiling, I pulled out my phone, went into contacts and started to call a close clumsy friend. _Bring…Bring…Bring…_

"Hey… Barry?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Hello

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did then people in glee wouldn't make Grant the bad guy (even though he is super good at it x3)

Summary: What would happen if McKinley (New Direction) and Dalton (Warblers) have to have their school reunion at the same place? The location is Central City, the home of The Flash. What makes matters worse, during this trip a certain journalist from City Central is there to interview them? What is Barry Allen- or Sebastian Smythe going to do?!

Note: I just want to thanks all you guys for all the support for this story and my others, even if it was such short chapters all the notifications kept coming! Also, I apologize for any mistakes. The reason is I am a bad speller and recently my word got duffed up, so I tried re-downloading but it gave me a very old version of word. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Last time: Smiling, I pulled out my phone, went into contacts and started to call a close clumsy friend. Bring…Bring…Bring…

"Hey… Barry?"

* * *

Still Iris' p.o.v

"Hey, Barry?"

 _"Hey, Iris! What's up, everything ok?"_

"Yes, everything is fine. Stop worrying, it's like every time I call, it's just because I'm in danger."

 _"Normally that is the case"_

"Watch it there, Bartholomew! Anyway, would you do me a favour?

 _"Sure, what is it?_

"Well, I have some _friends_ here in Central and I thought you would show them around. I 'would do it myself' but it looks like I am very busy today."

 _"Um, sure. I'll be home around four-ish, maybe five."_

"Thanks Bear! Bye!"

"You're welcome, good luck at work!"

 **Click.**

Walking back up to the group of boys, I smiled. "So, I called my friend and he agreed to show you guys about."

Taking a piece of paper and a pen out of my apron, I wrote down the address to our house and handed it to one of the boys.

"Here. He will be at this place around 4ish- five. My dad will be there to let you in while you wait for him; he is really known for being incredibly late. Well, I have to get back to work, sorry for taking up too much of your time."

"No, that's alright. Thanks for calling your friend."

Giving one last smile I got back to working at the counter.

* * *

Barry's p.o.v

Finishing off my last report, I left the lab to head home. I love Iris –in a brotherly sister way-, I really do, but I just can't say no to her. Exiting the CCPD, my mind started to wonder.

'Who are her friends?'

'How many people will I be showing about?'

'Will I regret this?'

So deep in thoughts, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Knocking into a street lamppost, I fell onto the pavement. Groaning, I rubbed my head and a hand came into view.

"Need some help there, Barry?"

Looking up, recognising the voice, a smile replaced my frown. I see my wonderful, handsome boyfriend looking down at me.

"Oliver!" I said excitedly, taking his hand to get back on my feet. "What brings you to Central?" I asked nearly starting to vibrate from all the excitement.

Putting his hand where is heart is, Oliver gave him a hurt expression. "What? Can't a man see his boyfriend?" he replied, a smirk starting to crawl on his face, wrapping his arms around me.

"Well, yeah…but isn't the _Arrow_ meant to be _busy?_ "I questioned him.

"Even the Arrow had time for his loved ones," he said leaning in kissing me on the lips.

Pulling out of the kiss, I suddenly remembered the thing I was supposed to be doing! Checking my watch I see that it's close to five and I still need to be at the house to show Iris' friends about. Damn, they would definitely be at the house by now.

"Shoot, Oliver! I have to go! I told Iris that I would show her friends about Central."

"That's alright. If you need anything call me, got it? And remember, a certain _CSI speedster_ needs to remember about his date on Sunday." Oliver said smirking.

Scuffling my feet, I blushed beat red. "W-well," I said flustered. "I think that the certain _speedster_ is really looking forward to that date. He may also be really nervous, so nervous that he might end up a bit late."

"Right," he said playfully. "If being nervous makes you late, does that mean you were nervous your whole life?"

Giving him a soft slap on his shoulder, I have him a playfully glare. Though, all it did was make him laugh. "Really, Ollie? Well, I guess I did walk into that one, huh?"

Laughing at the comments, we said our goodbyes and I carried on my way to find the closest empty alley and super-speed my way home.

* * *

Speeding to a stop at the front of the door, I checked if anyone seen me and looked at my watch. 4:55 it read. 'At least I'm not really late,' I thought to myself.

As I entered the house, I stopped all my movements, like I was a deer caught in the headlights, as I seen the group of people in front of me that Iris called 'friends.'

Seeing my attitude change from happy to discomforted, Joe walked towards me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You ok, Barry? You look like you're turning a bit pale."

Turning their heads towards Barry and Joe, the group looked confused. "Sebastian, why is he calling you Barry?"

* * *

END A/N: Again, I just want to say thanks and I would love to hear any ideas! XXX


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did then people in glee wouldn't make Grant the bad guy (even though he is super good at it x3)

Summary: What would happen if McKinley (New Direction) and Dalton (Warblers) have to have their school reunion at the same place? The location is Central City, the home of The Flash. What makes matters worse, during this trip a certain journalist from City Central is there to interview them? What is Barry Allen- or Sebastian Smythe going to do?!

* * *

Last time: Turning their heads towards Barry and Joe, the group looked confused. "Sebastian, why is he calling you Barry?"

* * *

Barry's p.o.v

Taking a deep breath, I looked around the room to meet the eyes of old friends. I soon started to stress out. How would one, like me, explain my life? I don't know what to do or say! And I definitely know they would want to know.

Patting me on the back, Joe gave me a sincere smile. "Sorry, Bear. But I have to go, a friend needs some help. Please, Barry, knowing you, I need you to be careful!"

Smiling warmly I replied, "It's alright, I'm not planning on running into any doors or falling down any stairs."

"Those were accidents?" he asked, cracking a smile and giving a laugh. "I was starting to think they were your main hobbies, considering you do them so well."

"Bye Joe" I said pushing him out the house, making him laugh harder at my actions.

Waving goodbye, I closed the door and turned around; once again, I started to panic. I am now alone with a group of boys that I was once really close to.

"Sebastian?" Blaine asked trying to get my attention.

Focusing my view to the floor, I took a breath.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here, and why did Mr West call you Barry?"

Turning my gaze towards him and the rest of the boys, I started to rub my arm out of embarrassment.

"I'm here because this is where I live. And that man, Mr West, is my foster father; he called me Barry because that's my real name. Well, my nickname."

* * *

 **Randomly change to reader's/no one's p.o.v**

"Wait, foster father? And if that is your nickname, what is you proper name?" Nick and Jeff (Niff xx) asked Barry.

"Yes, Foster father, and my full name is Bartholomew Henry Allen," he mumbled blushing.

"Bartholomew? And foster father? That's the best you could come up with for a story?" Blaine questioned, glaring at him.

Gaining a little bit of his old Sebastian Smythe ego, Barry looked at Blaine sternly in the eyes.

"Ok, yes, I've done a lot of shit in my life that I'm not proud of, but that was only because I had enough! I used to have a normal life, normal family, friends, parents that loved each other dearly! But then on one horrible night, when I was 11 years old, the impossible happened. That night was the night my mother was murdered and my father was taken away from me and sent to jail by false accusations. I basically lost everything that I ever cared about that night! As soon as I got a chance to do to Dalton I took it, but I made up a new ego, new life, and I took it too far. I realised what I did was wrong, I tried to make it up, but there was just no chance for that. Yes, I'm sorry for all that I've done in the past but I change any of that, even if I wanted to. I just couldn't do it anymore. I've just…had… _enough._ "

By the end of Barry's long, emotional speech he had tears streaming down his face and all the warblers, even Blaine, had shocked expressions. Like someone had just slapped them in the face.

Soon enough, Thad moved closer and pulled Barry into a tight hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No," Blaine interrupted. "We are all sorry…I'm sorry."

Pulling out the hug, Barry wiped away the tears off his face and smiled sadly. "It's me who meant to apologise, after everything that I have done in the past. Guess running away from your problems can change you."

"Well, it's settled." Trent said beaming, glad that they are all back together. "You forgive us and we forgive you. Now, how about that tour we were promised?"

* * *

 **Time** **Skip** **(Because I find it hard to describe this part.)**

After a couple hours of sight-seeing, some snacks and getting chased by a security guard for singing in a public mall, the boys found themselves back at Jitters to say their farewells, much to their disappointment.

"Guys, don't worry! We'll talk again later." Barry assured the hyperactive pack of Warblers. "Again, I'm sorry about the bad things in the past."

"And again, we forgive you. At least you weren't as bad as Hunter." Blaine said giving Barry a 'small' hug. "Meet here tomorrow around 12?"

"Sure, but I might be a bit late." Barry admitted, "Considering that I usually am now."

"Now, Barry. Hopefully you will remember-" Nick started.

"To not fall down any stairs or get in any trouble, because we wouldn't want that." Jeff finished. And no matter how many times they do that Barry will always getting freaked at some point.

"Ehh," Barry shrugged. "I've been through worse accidents."

Thad looked at Barry with shock and amusement. "What could possibly be worse?"

"Try being struck by lightning and being in a nine month coma." Barry whispered sadly.

"Oh, Barry" Thad replied, pulling him into another hug, the others joining in, comforting him.

They soon pulled out of their group hug and said goodbye. Right before they left Jitters, Blaine stopped and turned towards Barry. "Hey," he said getting Barry's attention. "12 o'clock, remember?"

"I'll never forget, Killer."

 **End A/N: Oh, my God guys. I am super sorry for the lack on , and I want to say thanks for all the reviews and a massive thanks to those who stuck with this fictional story, not caring about the mistakes and not hating on my ideas. Love you guys xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did then people in glee wouldn't make Grant the bad guy (even though he is super good at it x3)

Summary: What would happen if McKinley (New Direction) and Dalton (Warblers) have to have their school reunion at the same place? The location is Central City, the home of The Flash. What makes matters worse, during this trip a certain journalist from City Central is there to interview them? What is Barry Allen- or Sebastian Smythe going to do?!

A/N: Just to inform some of you guys, there is a little mention of Oliver. And if you see any mistakes, please inform me, I don't mind and I love all the support.

* * *

 _Last time_

 _They soon pulled out of their group hug and said goodbye. Right before they left Gitters, Blaine stopped and turned towards Barry. "Hey," he said getting Barry's attention. "12 o'clock, remember?"_

" _I'll never forget, Killer."_

* * *

The next morning Barry opened his eyes and was met with two very familiar faces.

"Are you awake yet, sleeping beauty?" The taller figure asked.

Barry groaned, pushing his head further into his pillow, wishing for the two to leave. Let's just say that his wish was not granted. "No, no, no. It's time to wake up. You said you would be at Jitters by somewhere round 12, but it is already two o'clock." The smaller one argued.

But Barry didn't move, so the two tried another way of waking him. Walking out of Barry's room, the two headed downstairs and made their way to Iris.

"Hey guys. Is everything alright?" She asked.

"No." Blaine replied. "We can't get him up, and we were wondering if you could help us?"

"Sure!" She answered smiling brightly. "Just give me one minute."

She walked outside the house and went into the shed. Searching through the shed for a couple minutes, she found what she was looking for and made her way back into the house. As she walked in, the boys noticed that in her hands was a bucket.

"Um, why do you have a bucket?"

Iris rolled her eyes. "Well, Kurt, sometimes no matter what I would do Barry wound just not wake up, so I resorted to this."

"Oh, ok. And what is this?"

Ignoring Kurt's question, Iris entered the kitchen and went to the sink. Lifting the bucket into the sink, she turned the tap to the cold water on, filling up the bucket.

As the bucket finished filling with water, Iris lifted it and started to make her way upstairs. "Well? Are you two coming?" She asked Blaine and Kurt.

"Sure." They both replied, follow in her up the stairs. Opening the door to Barry's room, they carefully walked towards the sleeping brunette.

"On three," She whispered.

"One…"

"Two…"

"BARTHOLOMEW HENRY ALLEN! WAKE UP" Iris yelled pouring the bucket on Barry.

"AHHH, IRIS! WHY?" Barry yelled, now awake and off the bed. Shaking his wet hair, he noticed that his bed and clothes were now soaking wet. "Iris," he whined. "Now I have to clean everything."

Laughing at Barry's reaction, she shook her head. "I'll deal with the bed; you deal with getting changed and these two." She said, pointing to Kurt and Blaine who were trying to hide their laughter.

"I'll leave you to change," she said exiting the room.

Barry shivered as he walked into the bathroom to dry and change.

"So," Blaine said at the other side of the door. "How come you slept until now?"

"I had some…work problems" Barry answered slowly. It was the truth, he did have work problems. Just no CCPD related work.

"So…How come you went by a different name?" Kurt asked.

Barry slowly opened the door as he finished dressing. "Let's say that that topic is a touchy subject for me," he whispered sadly, while stepping out, hoping that Kurt would not ask any more questions about his past. Barry was now dressed in light denim jeans, black converse, and a white t-shirt that is covered by his 'Star Labs' jumper.

"What is Star Labs?" Blaine questioned.

His once frown turned upside down as Star Labs was mentioned. "I'll tell you on the way to Jitters. Like you said, the guys have been waiting for hours." Barry replied, pulling the two down the stairs and out the house.

* * *

As they walked, Blaine and Kurt started to learn a lot more of Barry, in a good way.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute! So you're telling us that you- the smirky, confident, sly boy of Dalton- is a science nerd?" Kurt asked astonished.

The three laughed as they made their way to Jitters. "Yeah, dancing and singing is great, but I'd pick science over it any day. Also, dancing and singing is not something people normally see Barry Allen doing, normally it would be falling down the stairs or exploding a room."

"Oi!" A bunch of voices shouted as they entered Jitters. Turning their gaze towards the voices, they are met with the biggest group in Jitters. What made Barry feel scared was that some of the New Directions were also here. Right in front of him were all the guys, along with Santana, Finn, Noah and Mercedes.

Seeing that Barry was a bit frozen, Blaine took hold of his wrist and pulled him towards the group with Kurt beside him. "What's wrong Meerkat?" Santana said smugly. "Sebastian Smythe lost his confidence."

But Barry did not answer back, he just kept quiet. While pretending to be Sebastian, Barry did things he would regret for the rest of his life. There he was running away from bullies, only to become one.

"Smythe?" She questioned, still waiting for an answer.

"So," Kurt said loudly, breaking the silence and drawing the attention away from Barry. "How did you guys not get kicked got yet? This is one of the biggest groups for a coffee shop."

"Eh, we asked the owners." Noah said, sipping his coffee in hands.

"So, they just let you in because you asked nicely?" Barry asked quietly, surprising most of the New Directions by his attitude change.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I've lived here long enough to know that Jitters would not let a big bunch of random people to stay hours, taking up nearly half of their space."

Noah chuckled. "Well, caught me there. We did ask, but in order for them to agree we had to add a couple greens. "

"Meaning you bribed them?"

"Basically."

Silence again took over the group; all that could be heard was the customer's conversations. Noticing the awkwardness between them all, Thad cleared his throat and got their attention. "So, what is that you're wearing," he asked pointing his finger at Barry.

Looking confused, Barry looked towards where he was pointing; the Star Labs jumper. "What? This thing?" he asked pulling at his jumper.

Right before Barry could say a word, Kurt answered for him. "Oh, that's his Star Labs jumper; obviously. Star Labs is the place that helped Barry when the hospital didn't have the right equipment to stabilize him after getting struck by lightning."

"Hold up! You're telling us that Meerkat survived being struck by lightning? Is this a joke?"

"I wish," Barry said giving a sad chuckle. "I went into a coma, woke up around nine months later and everything was like a whole new world."

"They helped you though right?" Trent asked worriedly.

"Yeah, they helped me so much." 'In more than one way,' Barry thought. Without Cisco, Caitlin and Dr Wells' help, Barry would have died or got hurt too many times to count. Lost in thought, Barry didn't notice that Nick and Jeff were out their seats and creeping behind his back.

"Barry-poo, wake up" They yelled, scaring Barry who fell out his seat. Glaring at the two Warblers as the group chuckled, Barry lifted himself off the floor and back onto his seat.

"Screw you guys." He said frowning.

"Not that they wouldn't mind" Kurt said, laughing at the two arguing. "-But I think that you have your eyes on a certain dark haired girl."

"Who? Iris? NO, no, God no. Iris is like my sister, partially is after everything we've been through. Anyways, I am already dating someone." Barry argued.

"Oh," Thad exclaimed as everyone started to notice the bush that was appearing across Barry's face. "And who is this someone?"

"It's just- just someone alright!" Barry said as his blush started to turn a darker shade.

"Will you at least answer some of my questions, twink?" Santana said, more as a statement than a question.

Knowing there was no way to get past this he agreed. "Fine, what questions?"

"Are they male or female? Name? Tall or short? Attractive? Smart or dumb? Rich or poor? Romantic or awkward? Where do they come from? And lastly…well, that all of them for now."

"Um, ok… Uh, they are a male, his name is Oliver. He is kind of tall, and of course he attractive. He is intelligent and I guess he can be romantic but he is kind of new to this "dating way," as am I, and he is from Starling City." Barry answered feeling awkward how he is explaining his love him.

"You missed a question." Finn stated.

Barry sighed. "I don't care about his money; all I want is to be with him."

Kurt smiled, liking how Barry acts as him real self. "Well, that's glad to hear. So how did you guys first meet?"

"Oh, well," Barry laughed nervously. "Funny story. Um, I went over to Starling because I wanted to investigate a bit more on a certain topic and…bumped into him."

"Oliver, huh? What is his last name?" Brock questioned smirking. Barry started to feel a bit freaked when Santana and Noah also looked at each other and smirked.

"By any chance," Santana moved out of her seat and closer to Barry, who tried drinking a coffee from the table to distract himself. "This Oliver doesn't happen to be Oliver Queen, does it?"

Barry choked on the coffee, as the other laughed as they got the answer to the question.

"Wha- why do you think that?"

Surprisingly it was Finn who answered. "Well, dude, you said that he is from Starling, his name is Oliver, that he is not the best with relationship, and you didn't want to mention if he was rich or not."

"So…are you guys exited for the reunion?" Nick asked, changing the conversation once again.

"Because we are." Jeff said.

"Well, I am. If they didn't get that mix up, we wouldn't even be here, getting to know each other properly," Kurt replied.

"Hey, Barry?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"Remember when you were talking about Star Labs?"

"Yes, I remember, considering that it was not long ago. Why?" Barry asked starting to tilt his head.

"Do you think we could ever…you know- go and check it out?"

"Like a tour?" Blaine asked.

"Uh, I guess so but I need to check with them because it is not as good as it used to be, you know?"

Soon enough, Barry excused himself from the group and started to call Caitlin.

 _ **Bring. Bring. Bring.**_

Finally after the third ring, the call was picked up.

" _ **Hey, Caitlin? Can I ask you something?"**_

* * *

 **END A/N: Hey, sorry about the character being really out of character, but I'm trying my best. Thanks for everyone's reviews so far and thanks to Angel of Darkness and to the resent guest for the ideas, I will try to add them in soon. So, to sum up; thank you all xxx**

 **Last edited on 03/05/16 after finding a few problems. So sorry if you got exited for ch5. But don't worry it will be out maybe in a week or two as I have tests and then work experience.**


End file.
